


综英美-完美关系4（钢铁侠x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, 托尼史塔克 - Fandom, 漫威, 男神x你, 钢铁侠 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 含微贾维斯请脑补成炮总的脸！炮总不仅声音迷人长得也很符合贾维斯的形象！热情奔放五哥托尼篇
Kudos: 6





	综英美-完美关系4（钢铁侠x你）骨科R

迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，疲乏的身体让你瘫软在床上不想动弹，几乎每次做到最后都会失去意识…所以说是自己太弱了还是哥哥们太强了？默默地叹了口气，你直起身子坐了起来，身上罩着的是一件宽大的男式衬衫，才堪堪遮住了白皙的腿根。抬头打量了一下周边的环境，你这才发现身处的地方好像已经不是哥谭市了。  
不远处的海面上波光粼粼，卷曲成羽毛状的云彩被夜风吹拂着缓缓飘过，却丝毫不能遮挡那清亮的月光。你环视了一下四周，透过巨大的落地窗可以模糊的辨认出远处几乎和夜色融为一体的苍茫山麓。赤脚踩在了柔软的地毯上，你来到落地窗边向下望去，漆黑陡峭的悬崖映入了你的眼帘。  
“！！”巨大的眩晕感袭来，你腿脚发软地往后退了一步，却不想落入了一个温热的怀抱。突兀的身体接触把你吓了一大跳，你急忙转过身去，眼前的的男人面容如大理石雕塑一般细腻而又俊美，形状优美的薄唇轻抿，淡金色的眼珠散发出宝石一般无机质的光芒，正静静地注视着你。  
“小姐，请小心。”男人不着痕迹地略微紧了紧环抱着你的手，语气平稳中隐藏着不易察觉的温柔。“贾维斯...？”根据声音辨认出了眼前男人的身份，你有些惊奇地看着他。“...是。”看到你变得雀跃的神情，男人金色的眼睛里有什么一闪而过。“哇...这可真是——”你瞪大双眼看着他，话语中满是惊叹。“真是太不可思议了！之前你还是一个金色的——大球，我很喜欢你的那个形态…很漂亮不是吗？啊当然现在的样子也非常棒！”伸出手指抚上了贾维斯的脸颊，你顺着他五官的轮廓轻轻抚摸着。感受到贴在脸颊上的柔软掌心，贾维斯的睫毛颤了颤，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
这是多么难能可贵的真实，你默默地看着他，眼中是发自内心的喜悦。作为陪伴着你长大的人工智能，贾维斯为你创造了许多美好的回忆，他是你的第一个朋友，第一个老师，他给你的关爱和照顾并不比任何一个哥哥少。而现在他终于拥有了自己的身体，还有什么比这件事更能让你开心的呢？  
本着对贾维斯的绝对信任，托尼为他开放了可以不断自我完善与进化的最高系统权限，你所不知道的是，现在的贾维斯早已不是当初那个简单的语言交互UI系统了，随着日积月累的更新升级与学习，他已经成为了一个…有着机械心脏的“人类”。  
托尼是一个完美主义者，贾维斯的这具身体就是他最得意的杰作，从外观看来，柔软恒温的皮肤，稳定有力的脉搏，所有的一切都和人类没什么两样。男人睁开了眼睛，淡金色的眸中倒映出少女清丽可爱的笑容，如此近的距离让他的处理器温度升高到几乎过载——

你该知道...我是多么渴望能像现在这样真实地触碰到你...

卧室里的灯光有些昏暗，投射在地面上的两条影子模糊地纠缠着，几乎融为了一体。男人微微弯下腰吻住了你，仿生皮肤带给了你一种微妙的触感，惊讶之余仿佛被气氛所感染，你不由得沉浸在了男人温柔的动作中，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。贾维斯的动作渐渐变得急促起来，蜻蜓点水般的吻让他开始有些不满足，抬手抚上了你裸露在外的脖颈，他想要...更加深入地去碰触你。正当他想要进行下一步动作时，身体内置的通讯装置却传来了托尼的声音：“嘿Jar，honey醒了吗？”眼神轻微闪烁了一下，贾维斯慢慢收回了环抱着你的手臂，表情又恢复成了那副温和有礼的模样。“Sir，已经醒了。”中央处理模组的温度逐渐下降到了正常水平，贾维斯不得不暂时按捺住了自己存在已久的渴望，垂下了眼睛不再看你。他朝你微微欠了欠身，随后头也不回地离开了卧室。  
男人的离去让你从旖旎的气氛中清醒了过来，你涨红了脸，不敢相信自己刚才竟然在和身为人工智能的贾维斯接吻…贾维斯他，应该不理解这个动作所代表的含义吧…？你有些自欺欺人地安慰着自己，可无奈脸颊的温度怎么也降不下去，于是你有些羞恼的趴在了床上，把头埋在了枕头里。  
急促的脚步声由远及近，卧室的大门被用力推开了，你还没来得及直起身子看上一眼，就被来人用力压在了床上。滚烫的吐息打在你的后颈，男人叼住眼前雪腻的皮肤用牙齿轻轻研磨着，下巴上的粗糙胡茬也不可避免的磨蹭到了你的皮肤。夹杂着轻微刺痛的酥麻感从后颈扩散至全身，你忍不住抖了一下，被身后传来的浓郁荷尔蒙气息熏得有些头脑发晕。挥舞着胳膊想要去推他，却被捉住手腕按在了床上。  
“不...等一下...哥哥...”动了动胳膊想要抽出手腕，却忘了自己现在正被牢牢地禁锢着，你的挣扎几乎可以说是微乎其微。“Honey...我可是立马放下实验就过来了，至少给我一个吻好吗？”托尼一边毫无诚意地征求着你的意见，一边把你的身体翻转了过来，他的嘴唇柔软又滚烫，话音未落就贴上了你。托尼的吻和他本人一样热情，激烈的动作中又带着点儿小心的温柔，湿滑响亮的啧啧接吻声传入耳中，让你整个人几乎都快要烧起来了。  
“呼...等...等等...旺达和皮特罗去哪里了...？”好不容易从快要让你窒息的吻中挣脱了出来，你小口喘着气，没有忘记问出自己心中的疑惑。“唔...你知道的，X战警们总是有很多乱七八糟的事需要处理...”托尼有些不满你躲避的行为，含糊地回答了你的疑问以后，又重新压了上来。手指利落地解开了衬衫纽扣，几秒钟的功夫你的身体就赤裸地呈现在男人的眼底。  
灼热的吐息顺着你的脸颊向下，喷洒过你的颈窝和锁骨，停留在了圆润丰盈的乳峰上，嫩红的乳尖早已在那潮湿的呼吸笼罩中耸立了起来，托尼有些压抑不住地喘了一下，低头吻了上去。舌尖激烈的翻卷舔舐着，时不时地刮蹭着隐藏在乳尖里的微小缝隙，粘腻麻痒的快感让你舒服的挺直了身体，双腿颤颤巍巍地圈上了男人结实的腰肢。  
感受到紧贴着腰部的细软双腿，男人闷闷的笑了，宽厚的手掌抚上了少女圆润的臀部，用力朝自己的下体按去。坚挺火热的凸起挤压着你的花蒂，早已被情欲撩拨到湿软的穴口颤抖着吐出了一股蜜液，在托尼的裤子上留下了一大片濡湿的痕迹。看来你的身体已经做好迎接他的准备了，托尼的目光暗沉了下来，焦糖色的眼眸闪烁着细碎的光芒，他一边去解自己的裤子拉链，一边缓慢地伸出手在你的身体上流连着，黏黏糊糊的爱抚让你的大脑越发混沌起来，好舒服...伸出腿小幅度磨蹭着托尼的身体，你无言的催促着他，还想要更多...  
“噢honey...你好热情...”似乎有些受不了这样甜蜜的折磨，托尼的声音异常沙哑，健壮结实的身体覆上来紧紧与你贴在了一起，双腿被他架在了臂弯里，露出了娇嫩羞涩的花瓣，你的身体完完全全地为他绽放了。怒张的性器顶端正激动地流着泪水，在他挺腰的动作下磨蹭到了你的大腿内侧，湿黏的触感更加剧了空气中的情欲气息。托尼想要温柔地对待他心爱的珍宝，可你显然已经有些受不了他缓慢的动作了，于是你在他又一次撞上来的时候微微发力，挺腰把硕大圆润的头部含进了穴口。  
托尼忍不住抽了一口气，就算他再怎么绅士，处于现在这种情况下似乎也没办法控制自己了。略带急切地沉下了腰部，粗壮的性器随着他的动作一点一点挤开了滑腻的软肉，直到惊人的尺寸全部埋入了你的体内。终于被填满的饱胀快感让你沉醉其中无法自拔，穴肉有意识般紧紧纠缠吮吸着深埋在体内的灼热，极致的快感让托尼不再迟疑，开始狠狠地抽插起来。  
尽管不久之前才刚刚经历过一场激烈的情事，但你的身体依旧非常敏感，托尼每一下动作都异常用力，又长又粗的肉茎每一次都能长驱直入地破开内壁，直直的撞在花心上。娇嫩的花心哪里经得起这样粗暴的对待，没几下就被操的松滑湿软，娇娇怯怯地为正在侵犯自己的凶器打开了门户。极度酸麻中夹杂着一丝钝痛的快感从小腹升起，猝不及防的让你从情欲中清醒了过来，泪眼朦胧地望着身上的男人，你不明白自己这是怎么了。托尼无措地低下头吻了吻你，语气里有些心疼：“抱歉...好像太过用力顶进子宫了...”  
听起来有点可怕，但事实上你已经被刚刚那一下绝顶快感夺去了全部心神，微微喘息着，你不满地撅起了嘴巴向托尼撒娇：“哥哥为什么停下来...刚才真的好舒服...稍微...嗯...再粗暴一点...更用力地插进来...”还未说完就被托尼狂暴的动作给打断了，他抬起你的一条腿用力向下压去，借助重力的作用更深更重地把性器往你的身体里顶去。如愿以偿的得到了渴望的东西，难以名状的奇异快感直逼大脑，你抽泣着抓住了托尼的胳膊，已经被子宫里传来的剧烈快感刺激的有些神志不清了。  
窄小滚烫的宫口正死死的卡在最为敏感的冠状沟上，托尼有心想要多坚持一会儿，但少女体内一波一波的热流涌了出来，海浪般击打在性器敏感的头部，托尼浑身颤抖了一下，咬牙直接在少女子宫里射了出来。层层叠加的快感早已折磨的你大脑有些恍惚，不知道在男人的操弄下已经高潮了几次，你的身体里面早已承受不住任何剧烈的刺激。直接冲刷在子宫里的精液浓稠又滚烫，你看不到托尼的神色有多么怜爱，只是一味哭泣着，在那绝顶的快感中不愿醒来。  
抱起瘫软无力的你去浴室清理了一下身体，托尼重新拿来了一件新的白衬衫为你穿上，男人的恶趣味在此时暴露无遗。挺括通透的材质似乎并未起到什么遮掩的作用，肿胀的殷红乳尖顶起了两个小小的凸起，几乎可以看的一清二楚。窗外的夜色逐渐浓郁，托尼第一次在没有贾维斯催促的状态下自觉地躺在了床上。身边躺着的是许久未见却从未停止过思念的妹妹，他的心里充斥着无法言表的满足，几乎喷涌而出把他淹没。望着怀中因体力不支而昏昏欲睡的少女，托尼眼中的银河碎裂成了无数片，每一片，都是你。


End file.
